


Halo

by fffffffffish



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffffffffish/pseuds/fffffffffish
Summary: 一堆恶魔不干活没事撩汉的故事（。）
Relationships: 黄觉/李光洁





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

> 我流西幻au 私设如山 极度OOC

时间尚早，云还没散，太阳从云层交叠的缝隙投下浅淡到画不出影子的光。开门的商家寥寥，道边行人少得可怜。

李光洁拐上主路，没走两步，被个提着花筒的少年拦住了。

“先生，买枝花吧！”

少年黑黑瘦瘦，笑容过分灿烂，显得傻乎乎的，手中的玫瑰明艳俏丽，花瓣上还结着晨露。

平时的话，李光洁不介意做做好事，但他现在实在没有闲心。

作为一名负责签约收魂的十字路口恶魔，李光洁这几百年也算是兢兢业业稳中有涨，眼看着地狱与时俱进地开了扫码收灵魂的新营业方式——为了提高效率。要知道近几十年生意太多，现代社会好像啥都比灵魂重要似的，搞得恶魔一个个忙得焦头烂额，见到天使就跑的大部分原因不是打不过是没时间——冲业绩最重要。

冲业绩之前，恶魔急需两包烟草，给这幅皮囊提提神充充电。

恶魔健步如飞，少年追着他还小跑了两步，一边跑一边嚷嚷，“买枝花吧，红玫瑰，很衬您的。”

李光洁步子一顿，疑惑这孩子是怎么夸出这些话的。

要知道被业绩搞得焦头烂额的恶魔和一个刚完熬夜的加班族没什么两样——他现在满面油光不算，胡茬与黑眼圈起飞，考究的风衣是皱的，领带有点歪，扎在裤腰里的衬衣还漏了一角。

谁说恶魔以言语惑人堕落的，人类可油嘴滑舌多了。

“还有多少枝，我都要了。”李光洁颇为潇洒的从钱夹里抽出几张纸钞递过去，又补充，“不用找。”

少年惊呼一声，朝他连连道谢。

还挺可爱，恶魔想，如果哪天光顾自己的生意，可以打个八折。

“麻烦你帮我包一下，我一会来取。”

承人夸赞之后步伐都显得轻快。李光洁美滋滋地想，反正花的不是自己的钱——郭京飞拍着胸脯的承诺犹言在耳，阿姨有钱，阿姨养你。

乐极生悲的就是小店没开，李光洁和铁门面面相觑时感到一点向下拽地力道。

“叔叔，你的花。”

是个小女孩，举着一捧花，手里还攥着支棒棒糖，“我哥哥让我向您道谢，这个也送你。”

嚯，现在商家这么会做生意的。恶魔琢磨着，以后做生意是不是也该搞点有买有赠活动。

李光洁接过花和糖，摸摸小姑娘的头，露出职业笑容。

“乖，以后叫哥哥。”

巷子不宽，恶魔趴在高处的栏杆上叼着糖，边等生意边打盹。

上午是一天中生意最差的时候，刚才那句奶声奶气的“叔叔”正在脑内无限回放，皮囊磨损是个大问题，琢磨着晚上回去该让郭京飞做个拉皮去皱了。

他并未留意到街边里那具野鸟的尸骸，如果不是那个路过的神父蹲下身的话。

这位神父他是识得的。

黄觉，上个月才搬到镇子上，再普通不过的人类神职人员，时不时会去教会学校代课。

恶魔需要对自己工作环境内的神职人员了如指掌，毕竟是互抢饭碗的行当。

于是出于职业操守，李光洁勉强打起精神，认真观察了一会，心说，诶长得还挺帅。

非工作时的神父着常服，普通风衣衬衫愣是穿出时尚潮牌感。

恶魔揪揪自己那几绺被犄角尖支棱着的额发，又想，是不是寸头更显帅，他回去要和郭京飞讨论一下。

惨死于猫或是什么生物爪下的鸟总是这幅开膛破肚的惨状，一滩不起眼的血液干涸凝固，氧化成黑褐色，和更深重的鸦黑羽毛缠在一起。

黄觉从怀里掏出一方手帕充作殓尸布，将残缺不全的尸骨收敛前，还在胸口划了个十字。

他在为一只横死的野鸟哀悼啊。

恶魔不自觉瞪大了眼睛。

目送神父离开，他转转手里小棍，有点失落的把已经变小一圈的圆滚滚的糖果塞回嘴里，跟上去之前还不忘拎上脚边的花。

镇上唯一的教堂建于上个世纪，曾承载过战火纷飞年代中人们活下去的信仰或者说挨日子的全部指望，后来时代变迁，镇子里的年轻人开始往外跑，教堂也随着镇子逐渐破败，建筑和雕塑遍布风雨侵蚀的痕迹，神祗垂眸的面目模糊，天使的翅膀残缺。

神父踏上台阶的时候，发觉跟着自己的脚步声停了。

他回过头，看见尾随自己的恶魔站在门口，整整领带，手拎着一束艳红如血却微微打蔫的玫瑰，像个刚结束一场失败的约会的中年人。

神父自知不是恶魔的对手，但他并不畏惧恶魔。

这里是圣所，再落魄，也该是撒旦信徒的禁地。

他们隔着栅栏说话。

“咳。”恶魔清了清喉咙，“你……”

“你尾巴漏出来了。”神父善意地提醒他。

“哦哦，不好意思。”

李光洁打了个响指，别管响不响吧，尾巴没了。眼看着额头碎发被冒出来的犄角尖支棱起来。

“角。”神父再次诚实地指出。

李光洁僵着脸，又打了个响指，这次尾巴也冒出来了。

僵持三秒，神父极不给面儿的笑出了声。

“别笑了！”恶魔气急，“你要不要和我做个交易？”

“我？”

黄觉一愣，生意大得做到竞争对手这里，是有多不要脸。

“很划算的，价格公道。”李光洁说着从风衣内袋掏出个小本本，咔哒按下圆珠笔，“打个八折，饶你两年，这样吧，十二年后我再来收走你的灵魂。”

“………”

“考虑一下嘛~”李光洁抿着嘴乐，舔舔唇，举起花束，“签约赠花。”

“你这都蔫了。”

下一秒，打蔫的玫瑰以肉眼可见的速度恢复到最初模样，含苞待放，娇嫩的花瓣上缀着一颗颗剔透的晨露。

“可是我没什么想要的。”黄觉想了想，又说，“我想上天堂，你能办到吗？”

“…………”

不做生意就算了，说话怎么那么伤人呢。

大概是被伤了自尊，自此之后，李光洁有事没事就在教堂周围出没，试图游说黄觉签约。

屡战屡败，屡败屡战。

恶魔越是无法得到信徒的灵魂，就越是渴望。

等你死去的时候，他想，我会带走你的灵魂，然后像你埋葬那只野鸟一样，埋葬你。

FIN.


End file.
